


Miami.

by Pascalle



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalle/pseuds/Pascalle
Summary: Eliminations are tomorrow, and Hyunwoo has no idea what he'll do if he gets eliminated.





	Miami.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the checkmates who were waiting two week for this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+checkmates+who+were+waiting+two+week+for+this).



> If your dying from stress induced anxiety because Moonbok might be eliminated on Friday clap your hands
> 
> _clap clap_

It had all begun the night before.

Hyunwoo couldn’t sleep. Not at all. His mind was so focused on eliminations that at this point of the night, would be happening in a few hours. Instead of trying to sleep, he had just decided to stare at the ceiling, somehow trying to will his mind into believing that he was going to be safe somehow, and that he was going to make it. That somehow, those 3,000 votes were going to mean something and propel him up high enough. He would even settle for last place, if it meant that he didn’t have to go this soon.

His phone vibrated.

Hyunwoo reached towards his dresser, and felt some of his anxieties lift momentarily when he saw a familiar name in his notifications. It seemed like Moonbok couldn’t sleep either, given that it was already 4 in the morning. That actually made Hyunwoo smile. That truly seemed to be their thing, always being there for each other in the early hours of the morning. Whether it had been them staying up even longer than the others to practice for Call Me Baby, or Hyunwoo waking up only to see that Moonbok had decided to climb up into his bunk and promptly fall asleep, mumbling quietly into his chest, they always seemed to connect the most when everyone else was asleep.

_Run away with me._

Hyunwoo grinned, unlocking his phone and typing back a reply.

_Where to?_

A couple of seconds of silence, and then another vibration.

_Anywhere. Our bags are already packed. It’s the perfect plan._

_And what will your mother say?_

_She’ll understand. I’ll call her once we’re in Miami._

_Miami?_

_It’s the first place I thought of._

Hyunwoo started to laugh. Really…it was silly. The whole idea was silly. But he couldn’t help but imagine them doing it. What would the news articles say? The fans? Maybe it wouldn’t be that farfetched really, when you have 101 (or really 98) boys all staying in one place, who wouldn’t expect something like this to come out of it?

But then again, he and Moonbok hadn’t really figured out what exactly _it_ was. As cheesy and predictable as it sounded, they just sort of went with the flow of things. They didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to discuss things like relationships while they were just trying to survive this show, not to mention having cameras everywhere at nearly every hour of the day really put a damper on things. But they had managed something, even if it was barely enough to constitute as a relationship.

He looked at his conversation with Moonbok, thinking back to the night when Moonbok had climbed into his bunk and fallen asleep there with him. It had only been once, and any sort of real ‘romantic’ moment of being awake in each other’s arms had been completely ruined by Nayana being blasted over the speakers that morning and being told to get out of their beds and ready in 10 minutes. Hyunwoo still hadn’t gotten over that.

_Moonbokkie…I hope I make it._

_I hope you do too._

He didn’t sleep at all that night.

He just stared at the ceiling, and thought. Thought, and he prayed. Prayed hard to any deity possible. He prayed to his parents, to BoA, and to the spider that had been scuttling across the wall.

And he kept going, even when he was sitting in that large stage room, watching one by one as his labelmates and Moonbok left him sitting alone. And his stomach churned regretfully, knowing that the higher up the numbers got the less chance he had. All he had left was that final chair. That was his last chance.

…And he didn’t get it.

He didn’t get it. He didn’t get the final chair. No…He got 61st. So close and yet…Nothing. Everything became a blur to him in that moment. Both figuratively and literally. The tears were stinging the corners of his eyes and his vision blurred as he choked and tried to speak in front of every single person that had made it, and those who had ended up in the same boat as him. The first eliminated. There was something so…awful about that. And Hyunwoo, he had been so close. So _damn_ close. He could barely even look up at Moonbok in his spot, and see his own tears falling down his cheeks as he had to be comforted by Sewoon.

At some point, the mic that he held have been handed off to one of the staff members and he sat down again. BoA began to speak, but he couldn’t even register it. And suddenly, the entire room filled with the sounds of talking, relieved laughter, and sobs. Somewhere, it felt like it was so far away, he heard footsteps getting louder and louder. It wasn’t until he felt arms around his neck and he was met with a face full of hair did he realize that Moonbok had run down all the way to where he was sitting. The shorter boy was trembling. Shaking harder than he had ever seen him shake. Hyunwoo lifted his arms and hugged Moonbok tightly.

Even though he was surrounded by the other friends he had made, for a moment it was just him and Moonbok. And he knew that the tears they were both shedding weren’t their normal tears, the ones that they showed to the cameras. The more restrained tears, holding just a little something back to make sure fans wouldn’t be put off. These were real tears, the ones that they only showed each other behind closed doors. The ones Hyunwoo had seen when Moonbok was at his most vulnerable, and thought no one would see. The fact that they were like this, in front of everyone else…It was heartbreaking.

“…I-I don’t want you to go…” Moonbok mumbled into his blazer, muffled slightly by the fabric.

Hyunwoo hugged him more tightly. “I know.”

He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of tears, but they kept coming. He finally accepted the hugs and pats on the back from the other trainees, but even as he spoke to the others, Moonbok wouldn’t let go of him. Even when he had calmed down momentarily enough to speak to the other trainees as well, he still held his iron grip on Hyunwoo…It was as though he was going to disappear into nothingness as soon as he let go.

And at some point, their tearful goodbyes had to start coming to a close. The staff began ushering them out of filming area, and towards the dorms and where all the vans were parked. It was time for the eliminated trainees to leave, and for the remaining to begin the next stage. Though it seemed that no one was quite ready to fully let go yet, all of them shuffling slowly. Some were still wiping away tears, others trying to keep their heads up high.  
Moonbok was still holding onto him, more loosely now. Hyunwoo had an arm around his shoulder as they walked, and Hyunwoo could spot the van with his company’s driver waiting for him. It felt like it had been ages ago, when he, Jaehwannie, Taedong-ie, and Minho were all waiting in jittery excitement and anxiety arriving to the area for the first time, not quite sure where they were going to end up. And now he was going back alone, empty-handed.

Well, not quite.

“Why Miami?” Hyunwoo asked suddenly, looking down at Moonbok.

“Hmm?”

“Why do you want to go there?”

Moonbok shrugged. “I don’t know. Like I said, it was the first place that came to mind.” He looked up at him. “Well…I guess I always thought about it at some point.”

“Miami?”

“No, not that. Running away. Just…leaving. When I was little, it was running away from home. Then running away from my city. Then running away from Korea all together.”

“Ah…because of the audition.”

“At some point, yeah. Maybe I was always scared of something. But that was the worst moment. Though I know running away won’t solve anything. I can’t run anymore. I don’t really want to run away anymore, no matter how much I want to sometimes.”

Hyunwoo gently rubbed Moonbok’s shoulder. “You really are stronger than you think. I always liked that about you.”

Moonbok could only smile softly, bumping his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

They had reached the company’s van, and both of them stood quietly next to each other, away from the other trainees giving each other their final tearful goodbyes. Neither of them was quite sure what to say to the other now. Somehow it felt so final, as if this were the last time they were seeing each other. It was a little overdramatic, because of course they’d still be able to spend time together. They’d be able to go out, eat lunches together, go to arcades, eat chicken, anything. And yet Produce 101 was what had really connected them. And losing that hurt. Knowing that they wouldn’t stand on stage together again was almost too much.

Moonbok looked up at him, eyes still tinged red from his tears from earlier, but he was smiling. A sad smile, but still a smile. “You promise we’ll meet up again? After I’m out of camp?”

“Of course.” Hyunwoo lifted a hand and placed it on Moonbok’s head, ruffling his already disheveled hair.

Moonbok laughed, knocking his hand away. “I’m just short, I’m not a _kid._ ” He grinned. “You know we still have Miami. It won’t be running away. It’ll be eloping, or something.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “Miami has to wait, not until you win center again for my honor.”

“Your honor?” Moonbok scoffed.

“Of course. You have to stand up on that center seat, loudly proclaim your love for me, hightail it out of there and _then_ we go to Miami while all of Korea explodes from the news.”

Both of them were cracking up at the absurdity. All the tears had dried at this point, and even though both knew that the other was sad...It was better to focus on something like this. Something stupid to laugh at. That’s one thing Hyunwoo looked forward to, at least he could watch the mess from a distance now. He looked down at Moonbok, realizing that he had been quiet for awhile now, and saw a thoughtful look on Moonbok’s face.

Moonbok looked away from him, looking at the other trainees. Most of them were gone, the ones who were meant to leave had left, and all of the trainees who had stayed were already dragging their suitcases to the dorms, only a few stragglers left still conversing with each other. Moonbok grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand suddenly, dragging him behind the van that was meant to take Hyunwoo away.

And without warning, Moonbok leaned up on his tip toes and grabbed Hyunwoo’s face and pressed their lips together.

Well, it was more of half their lips, and a mouthful of Moonbok’s hair. And their front teeth might have clacked hard against each other because it kinda hurt. Moonbok pulled away with half a grimace.

“Ow.”

Hyunwoo snorted. “What _was_ that?”

Hyunwoo leaned down and kissed Moonbok again, and any snappy retort that the shorter male had disappeared in his throat. When Hyunwoo leaned back, Moonbok looked almost shellshocked, even though he had really been the one to initiate all of this in the first place. Hyunwoo slung an arm around him.

“Now cheer up. You probably have some practice to attend to, don’t you? Don’t wanna get booted off the show just yet.”

Moonbok’s cheeks were tinged red when he looked up at him. “As soon as I can, we need to go out. Properly. Promise?”

“Of course.”

Moonbok leaned up and pecked his cheek, before sprinting off and leaving Hyunwoo alone. He let out a small breath that he didn’t know he was holding as soon as Moonbok was out of sight, and he finally relented to the fact that he couldn’t stand there all day. When he entered the van, the driver just glanced at him and then turned back to the road. Hyunwoo figured he didn’t see anything. Or if he did, he just didn’t care. He looked out the window as they pulled out onto the main street, and he felt his phone vibrate.

_Don’t forget to cheer for me during the next performance, Hyunnie~_

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> slightly unrelated but i was listening to the OST of To the Moon and 'Everything's Alright' basically became my anthem for Hyunbok bc i love being emo, listen to it if you like being sad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-AAlZlCkM
> 
>  
> 
> on another note. dont ask me why i picked miami. i'm on the same boat as moonbok. its literally just the first place that came to mind.


End file.
